


[Audio+Text] Mensch und Geist

by Annapods, Annaswrite (Annapods)



Series: anna's fave pods [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Haunted Houses, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annaswrite
Summary: Plötzlich hatte ich einen Mitbewohner. Jeden Morgen wachte ich mit dem Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine auf. Ich hinterließ ihm Dankeszetteln und er hinterließ mir Blümchen. Ich versuchte, ihm Schach beizubringen. Er zeichnete Herzen und Katzen auf den immer staubigen Spiegel.





	[Audio+Text] Mensch und Geist

 

 **Hören:**[Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/mug) \- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2yyoh0bst2duvg8/%5BOriginales%20Werk%5D%20Mensch%20und%20Geist.mp3?dl=0)

 **Herunterladen:** Dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2yyoh0bst2duvg8/%5BOriginales%20Werk%5D%20Mensch%20und%20Geist.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Mich kontaktieren:** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [Dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- Mail (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Vermerke:** dies Audiobuch wurde für das 2018 Podfic Bingo (Feld: non-English language) gemacht. Vielen Dank an Momo für das Beta-Lesen!  
Und [hier](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson/status/975381572248621057)ist eine Zusammenfassung + Notizen (auf English).

 

 

„Hier ist es! Doppelzimmer zur Einzelnutzung. Hübsch. Niedlich sogar. Gemütlich, ruhig, die ruhigste Nachbarschaft der Stadt. Und der Garten! So viele Möglichkeiten! Da könnte man einen Gemüsegarten säen. Oder Blumen! Rosen! Hortensien! Aber gucken wir mal rein. Kommen sie doch herein!“

Niedlich, ja das war es. Es wirkte beinahe klein unter den hohen Bäumen. Die Fassade war neu gestrichen aber manche der Dachziegel sahen beschädigt aus. Das einzige Wort, das mir einfiel, war altmodisch. Es hätte besser zu einer Oma gepasst. Ja, genau. Das ganze Haus war die Personifizierung einer kleinen, süßen Oma. Ich war Mehrfamilienhäuser viel mehr gewöhnt.

„Gemütlich und sehr günstig!“ Heruntergekommen und ausbesserungsbedürftig sagte er nicht. „Sehr charmant. Wissen Sie, man sagt, dass es von einem Geist heimgesucht ist.“ Und hier musste ich eine komische Miene gemacht haben, weil er hastig hinzufügte: „Also, wer weiß. Der letzte Mieter war Geisterjäger. Hat aber nichts gefunden. Wer weiß. Aber sehen Sie sich mal die Küche an!“

Ich nahm es. Es war weit weg vom Stadtzentrum und eigentlich zu groß für einen frischgebackenen alleinstehenden Menschen. Aber mir fehlte die Zeit, weiter zu suchen. In einer Woche würde ich mit der Arbeit beginnen. Das waren die zwei Gründe, aus denen ich jetzt in eine neue Wohnung in einer neuen Stadt in einem neuen Land einzog. Ich war aber nicht sicher, was zuerst kam: der neue Arbeitsplatz, oder der neue Beziehungsstatus.  
  
  


Nach ein paar Wochen war ich völlig in diesem neuen Leben eingezogen. Ich hatte das Haus geputzt, die Nachbarn getroffen und war einkaufen gegangen. Ich wusste, wo der Bahnhof war, welchen Zug ich nehmen sollte, um um 8:30 Uhr im Büro zu sein – 8:06 Uhr Richtung Stadtzentrum –  und wie früh ich aufwachen sollte, um einen Parkplatz am Bahnhof zu bekommen – 6:30 Uhr. Ich wusste, wie meine Mitarbeiter hießen, welche von denen Kinder hatten und wie oft und wie lange jeder den Kaffeeautomaten besuchte. Jeden Morgen wachte ich auf, schluckte eine Tasse Kaffee hinunter, schlurfte zum Auto, zum Zug, zum Büro und grüßte die Empfangsperson. Jeden Tag arbeitete ich daran, von dem meine Vorgesetzten meinten, dass es Arbeit brauchte, aß mit verschiedenen Mitarbeitern in der Kantine, bevor es zurück ans E-mails Schreiben und Berichte Lesen ging. Jeden Abend räumte ich meinen Schreibtisch auf, winkte den Mitarbeitern die noch da waren, grüßte die Empfangsperson – eine andere, nicht dieselbe – und kehrte nach Hause zurück.

Von Geistern sah ich keine Spur – bis ich eines Tages meinen Wecker zum zweiten Mal stumm schaltete und ein seltsames Knurren hörte. Etwas Langes und Grollendes, das langsam zum Zischen wurde. Und dann aufhörte. Natürlich wurde ich neugierig und als die Neugier stärker als die Müdigkeit wurde, stand ich auf und wollte den Fall untersuchen. Es war die Kaffeemaschine, die auf eigene Initiative beschlossen hatte, sich einzuschalten. Solch eine Unternehmungslust musste herzlich gelobt werden und das machte ich mit Begeisterung.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich vom Grollen der Kaffeemaschine geweckt. In diesem Augenblick, als ich im Bett lag und dem lauter werdenden Geräusch zuhörte, dachte ich daran, was der Makler gesagt hatte. Das Haus würde von einem Geist heimgesucht. Na ja, ein Geist würde zumindest erklären, warum ich zwei Tage nacheinander Kaffee bekommen hatte, ohne einen Finger zu rühren. Es kam mir ein bisschen seltsam vor, dass die erste Begegnung so wortlos und gewaltlos sein würde. Wenn jeder Geist sich so hilfsbereit verhielte, wären Horrorfilme ein ganz anderes Genre.

Vielleicht gab es ja keinen Geist und die Maschine war irgendwie vorprogrammiert, Kaffee jeden Morgen unaufgefordert vorzubereiten. Vielleicht verlor ich langsam von Schlafmangel und Überarbeitung meinen Verstand. Vielleicht, vielleicht sollte ich die Einladung Elenas und Tims, nach dem Feierabend einen trinken zu gehen, annehmen. Ja, vielleicht war ich es so gewöhnt, mit einem anderen Mensch zusammen zu wohnen, dass ich mir jetzt das Ganze einbildete.

Ich entschied, diese Freundlichkeit zu erwidern. Schlimmstenfalls würde mir niemand antworten und ich würde mich ein paar Tages dumm fühlen. Es würde zu einer amüsanten Geschichte werden, die ich Freunden bei einem Bier erzählen würde. Meinen alten Freunden würde es zumindest gefallen. Wir hatten am Anfang diesen Monats ein paar E-Mails ausgetauscht, aber sonst nichts mehr. Meine Schuld: ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit. Oder besser gesagt, wenn ich die Zeit hatte, fehlte mir die Energie. Ich mochte diesen neuen Job und die Leute, die ich dadurch traf. Es war spannend und herausfordernd und ja, manchmal ein bisschen verrückt, aber es gefiel mir. Es war nur ein bisschen anstrengend.

Am Feierabend stand ich auf, winkte meinen Mitarbeitern zu – bekam sogar ein paar mehr Grüße zurück als am Tag zuvor – und ging einkaufen. Babypuder, ein Hexenbrett, und etwas zum Essen. Mit dem Puder bestäubte ich einen Spiegel und das Hexenbrett legte ich auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Dann stand ich da und fühlte mich dumm.

„Also, wenn du willst- na ja, wenn Sie wollen, können Sie damit mit mir reden. Kommunizieren. Ähm. Ich meine, wenn Sie- ach, wenn du es willst.“ Nichts. „Jetzt gehe ich ins Bett. Gute Nacht.“

Es war viel zu früh um wirklich einzuschlafen. Ich versuchte es trotzdem.

 

Am nächsten Morgen: Kaffee. Und ein offenes Fenster, durch welche die frische Luft hinein kam. Sie duftete nach Herbst. Der Spiegel und das Brett waren genau so, wie ich sie am vorherigen Abend gelassen hatte. Auf dem Tisch lag eine kleine Blume.

 

Plötzlich hatte ich einen Mitbewohner. Jeden Morgen wachte ich mit dem Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine auf. Ich hinterließ ihm Dankeszetteln und er hinterließ mir Blümchen. Ich versuchte, ihm Schach beizubringen. Er zeichnete Herzen und Katzen auf den immer staubigen Spiegel. Ich sah ihn kein einziges Mal: die Blümchen und die Katzen tauchten auf, während ich arbeitete oder schlief.

Die Arbeit war immer noch spannend und anstrengend zugleich. Ich hatte meine Kollegen besser kennengelernt und würde einige von ihnen sogar gute Freunden nennen. Ich war auch über ein Wochenende zurück zu meiner Familie und den alten Freunde gefahren. Dennoch hatte ich niemandem von dem Geist erzählt.

„Weißt du“, sagte Elena zu mir, nachdem ich ihr die ganze Sache erzählt hatte, „wir suchen jetzt einen neuen Mitbewohner für die WG.“ Ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie in einer WG wohnte. Aber war ich nicht ein bisschen zu alt für eine WG? „Na ja, wen kümmert das? Und wir respektieren die Privatsphäre untereinander.“ Und was sollte ich mit dem Haus tun? „Ach ja, zeig mir doch mal deinen Mietvertrag.“

Die WG würde weniger Platz, mehr Leute und einen kürzeren Arbeitsweg bedeuten. Elena meinte, sie wäre in der Lage, meinen Mietvertrag aufzulösen. Ich hätte ihr Angebot sofort angenommen, wenn es den Geist nicht gegeben hätte.

 

Wieder daheim fühlte ich mich merkwürdigerweise schuldig, dieses Haus verlassen zu wollen. Hier war ein Freund, den ich sehr lieb hatte, und der keine anderen Freunde hatte. Andererseits konnte es so nicht weitergehen. Ich konnte nicht ständig drei Pullis tragen und mehrere Stunden pro Tag unterwegs verbringen. Selbst wenn man es für einen Freund tut, vielleicht umso mehr, wäre das nicht gesund.

Ich saß auf der Couch und überlegte, wie ich die Nachricht überbringen sollte. Tut mir leid, ich muss weg? Es lag nicht an dir und ebenso wenig an mir, sondern an den Umständen? Welche Plattitüden gab es noch? Ich verlasse dich? Ich wusste nicht, wie mein Geist reagieren würde. Ich wusste nichts von Geistern, selbst wenn ich diesen hier gewissermaßen sehr gut kannte. War er an das Haus gebunden? Oder an ein bestimmtes Objekt? War er überhaupt an irgendetwas gebunden?

„Geist? Hörst du mich?“ Stille. „Also, Elena… Ja, diese Elena, die Kollegin. Sie hat mir angeboten, in ihrer WG einzuziehen.“ Stille. Seufzen. „Ich glaube… es wäre besser, wenn ich es annehmen würde.“ Stille. „Willst du mit?“ Stille.

Diese Nacht war besonders kalt. Am Morgen kam ich spät ins Büro, weil ich vergessen hatte, meinen Wecker zu stellen.

„Ich meine es ernst. Du kannst mitkommen. Ich kann mit Elena reden, oder wir könnten nur so einziehen, ohne es irgendwem zu erklären. Ganz wie du willst.“ Stille. Es war kalt im Haus. „Ernsthaft, Geist? Ich hab dich lieb. Ich würde lieber mit dir wohnen, als mit Fremden. Bitte.“ Der Spiegel war immer noch von Katzen und Staub bedeckt.

Morgens waren sie weg. Stattdessen hatte er ein kleines Haus mit einem Strichmännchen und einem Gespenst gezeichnet. Ich zeichnete ein zweites Häuschen daneben. Abends war das erste Haus weggewischt worden.

 

Zwei Wochen später zogen wir in der WG ein. Ich hatte Elena halb im Scherz, halb im Ernst vorgewarnt, dass ich einen Geist mitbringen würde. Ich hoffte, dass mein Freund sich mit unseren neuen Mitbewohnern anfreunden würde. Ich hoffte, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen würde. Dass ich nicht zu viel verlangt hatte. Aber ich war froh, dass er nicht mehr allein und schüchtern in diesem alten Haus leben würde. Schließlich war er der Grund, warum ich das Haus Zuhause genannt hatte. Hoffentlich würden wir diese neue Wohnung auch so nennen können.


End file.
